Christmas Drabbles
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone!


A\N: Merry Christmas PoM Fans! Here are some fun little Christmas drabbles with all kinds of pairings and chaos. xD

Ps, they´re celebrating in the storage room. xD

**Eggnog:**

"Rico! Give me the eggnog! Speckled candy canes! How much did you drink?" Skipper snatched the bottle away.

"Enuff." Rico slurred, getting off his stool and making his way over to the Christmas party.

A few animals were dancing to Maurice´s DJing up front, but most were hanging around.

Rico found Kowalski and collapsed into his wings, the alcohol already getting to his head.

"Walski."

"Rico? What happened to y- Are you drunk? Again?"

"Nope. Want eggnog."

"Rico-"

"Eggnog!"

At that moment Julian passed. He stopped and screeched with delight when he saw the drunk Rico.

"A drunk penguin! Maurice! Quick, give me a bucket of cold water so I can splash him!"

"Uh, your Majesty, I don´t think-"

The other glared down at the aye-aye. "There you go again Maurice! Thinking instead of doing! You are hopeless!" He stomped off.

**Mistletoe:**

"Skippah!" Private raced over to his leader. "Let´s go stand underneath a mistletoe!"

**Crash!** "What?!"

"Let´s go stand underneath a mistletoe."

Skipper stared down at his youngest rookie. "Private, you do know what happens when two people stand underneath a mistletoe."

"Yes! Their friendship last, they live a happy life plus the charm of a mistletoe brings good luck and shiny beaks!"

"…where did you get that?"

"Kowalski, Marlene and the lunacorns."

Skipper breathed with relief, the shook his head. "Private, when a couple stand underneath those leaves, they have to kiss."

"O.o…okay, then forget what I just said. I´ll be over there with by the hot chocolate stand."

"You go do that."

**Present:**

"I want my present now! Gimme, gimme, gimme Maurice!"

"No, your highness. You have to wait till everyone gets their presents.

"But I want mine now!"

"You can´t have yours now!"

"I´m a king I can have anything I want to!"

"Not on this matter."

"Now you are sounding like the bossy penguin. I order your Maurice, give me my present!"

"I-ugh! Here!"

"Yay! Look here everyone! I got my present first and now I will open it!"

"Maurice! Explain yourself lemur!"

"I´m sorry, Skipper but you try dealing with Julian before Christmas!"

**Winter Fire:**

"Marlene?" Skipper touched her arm lightly. "Could you step outside with me for a second?"

"Sure." The otter put down her mug and followed him through the maze of animals outside to the door.

Skipper opened it for her and they stepped outside.

Marlene gasped. "Wow…it´s so beautiful!"

In the falling snow, Skipper had lit torches that had a colored protective glass for the snow. Everywhere the torches shone brightly with golden and silver colors, making it look like the snowy paradise of the Snow Queen.

"I thought you might like it." Skipper smiled at her awed look.

"Skipper, I love it!"

He started walking with her through the dancing snowflakes.

They stopped by a ring of those torches who stood straight in the snowfall like tough soldiers.

She turned and smiled at him.

Skipper smiled and leaned over before he hesitated.

_What is he doing? He can´t just kiss a girl!_

But then Marlene closed the distance between them and he forgot the thought.

When they broke the kiss, she asked, "Do you really like me in that way, Skipper?…Or are you just drunk?"

"No, I love you Marlene…I just tried to get the courage to tell you that."

"I love you too." Marlene kissed him again, then hugged him.

Skipper wrapped his wings around her and closed his eyes. But the one thing he couldn´t forget during the rest of the party was the way her brown eyes had reflected the golden light in the snow.

**Fast:**

"Rico! Watch out! No not that turn! Gah! Stop! Left! Turn Left!" Kowalski shouted, covering his eyes as his best friend raced the car around the zoo.

"Relax!" Rico told him. "I´ve got this."

"I can´t relax! The fact that you´re driving is what´s worrying me!"

Rico shook his head. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Kowalski´s beak.

"Bedder now?"

"R-Ric-co!"

"Yeah?"

Kowalski shook his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes again, tasting Rico´s mouth in his.

**Stomachache:**

"Ughh…" Private moaned.

"What´s wrong, soldier?" Skipper asked.

"I don´t feel too good."

The other examined him. "How much did you eat?"

"Well, I had three cookies, two candy canes, eight candy corn bits, a slice of cake, five glass hot chocolate, six cupcakes, one glass of water, fifteen pieces of chocolate, four slices of cheesecake-"

"Okay, stop." Skipper grabbed something off the table. "Here, swallow this and your stomach ache should be better.

"Okay." The young penguin took the pill and swallowed it. Then he grimaced. "Eww, that´s disgusting. Very disgusting! I think I´m gonna-!" He staggered to a nearby bathroom.

**Scared:**

"Julian, what are you doing?" Marlene peered down from at him.

The lemur scooted further into the shadows. "Shhhh! Are you wanting to be showing da enemy where I am hiding?"

"What enemies? You sound like Skipper."

"Don´t be insulting me!"

"That wasn´t an insult- okay maybe it was." The otter crawled underneath with him. "So why are you hiding?" She whispered.

"Da enemy is out to get me! Me, the royal King Julian da thirteen ruler of all Madagascar and-"

"I get it! And who exactly is da, I mean the enemy?"

"They´re horrible! Little and sneaky and totally mean! They wear little mocking hats and hand out bombs disguised as presents!"

"…you mean elves?"

"Ah! Yes, elves! That´s what they are! Horrible, evil elves!"

Marlene blinked but decided to let it slide. Besides, hiding and hunting for invisible elves seemed fun.

A\N: Merry Christmas.


End file.
